wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 30
Basia tego samego dnia wzięła Tatara na pytki, idąc jednak za radą męża i przestrzeżona o Azjowej dzikości, postanowiła nie nacierać zbyt od razu Mimo tego, zaledwie przed nią stanął, rzekła zaraz prosto z mostu: — Pan Bogusz powiada, że waćpan znamienity człowiek, ale ja tak myślę; że i najznamienitszy kochaniu się nie wybiega. Azja przymknął oczy i skłonił głowę. — Wasza miłość ma słuszność! — rzekł. — Bo widzi waćpan, z sercem to tak: pęc! i już! To rzekłszy Basia poczęła potrząsać swoją płową czupryną i mrugać oczyma, chcąc przez to okazać, że i sama zna się wybornie na tego rodzaju sprawach, i zarazem ma nadzieję, że do nieświadomego nie mówi. Azja zaś podniósł głowę i ogarnął wzrokiem jej wdzięczną postać. Nigdy nie wydawała mu się tak cudną jak teraz, gdy oto oczki błyszczały jej ciekawością i ożywieniem, a zarumieniona, dziecięca twarz podnosiła się ku niemu pełna uśmiechów. Ale właśnie im więcej było w niej niewinności, tym więcej widział w niej Azja ponęty, tym więcej żądz wstawało w jego duszy, tym miłość ogarniała go silniej, i upajał się nią jak winem, i zbył wszystkich chęci prócz tej jednej: odebrać ją mężowi, porwać dla siebie, trzymać po wieki przy piersi, usta przycisnąć do jej ust, uczuć jej ręce splecione na swojej szyi — i kochać, i kochać, choćby zapamiętać się, choćby zginąć samemu, choćby zginąć obojgu. Na myśl o tym świat cały kręcił się z nim; coraz nowe żądze wypełzały z jaskiń jego duszy jak węże z rozpadlin skalnych; ale był to człowiek posiadający zarazem straszną siłę nad samym sobą, więc rzekł sobie w duszy: „Nie Iża jeszcze!", i trzymał swe dzikie serce na woli jak rozhukanego konia na arkanie. Stał przed nią pozornie chłodny, choć płomień miał w ustach i oczach, a przepaściste jego źrenice mówiły jej wszystko, czego nie wypowiadały zaciśnięte usta. Lecz Baśka mając duszę po prostu tak czystą jak woda w źródle, a przy tym i umysł zupełnie czym innym zajęty, wcale nie rozumiała tej mowy; myślała oto w tej chwili, co dalej Tatarowi powiedzieć, i wreszcie, podniósłszy palec do góry rzekła: — Niejeden nosi w sercu ukryty afekt i nie śmie z nikim o nim mówić, a gdyby szczerze wyznał, może by się czego dobrego dowiedział. Twarz Azji pociemniała; przez chwilę szalona nadzieja przeleciała mu na kształt błyskawicy przez głowę, ale się opamiętał i spytał: — O czym wasza miłość chce mówić? Basia zaś na to: — Inna by do waćpana obcesem, jako że białogłowy bywają niecierpliwe i nierozważne, ale ja nie taka. Pomóc to bym pomogła chętnie, ale konfidencji od razu nie żądam; powiadam tylko waćpanu tak: nie chowajże się i przychodź do mnie choćby co dzień, bo ja już o tym z mężem mówiłam; powoli to się waćpan i oswoisz, i moją życzliwość poznasz, i będziesz wiedział, że ja nie przez płochą ciekawość wypytuję, jeno z komizeracji i dlatego, że jeśli mam pomagać, to muszę i waćpanowych afektów być pewną. Przecie zresztą waćpanu pierwszemu wypada je okazać; jak mnie waćpan wyznasz, to może i ja waćpanu wtedy coś powiem. Tuhaj-bejowicz zrozumiał teraz od razu, jak płonną była ta nadzieja, która przez chwilę błysnęła mu w głowie, domyślił się nawet natychmiast, że chodzi o Ewę Nowowiejską, i wszystkie przekleństwa na całą rodzinę, jakie czas nagromadził w jego mściwej duszy, napłynęły mu do ust. Nienawiść buchnęła w nim jak płomień tym większa, im bardziej odmienne przed chwilą kołysały go uczucia. Lecz opamiętał się. Posiadał on nie tylko władzę nad sobą, ale i przebiegłość ludzi wschodnich. W jednej chwili pojął, iż jeśli bryzgnie jadem na Nowowiejskich, utraci łaskę Basi i możność widywania jej codziennie; lecz z drugiej strony uczuł, że się nie zmoże, przynajmniej teraz, aż do tego stopnia, iżby tej umiłowanej skłamać wbrew duszy własnej, że inną kocha. Więc z istnej rozterki wewnętrznej i niekłamanej męki rzucił się nagle do nóg Basinych i całując jej stopy, tak mówić począł: — W ręce waszej miłości oddaję duszę moją, w ręce waszej miłości oddaję los mój; nie chcę nic innego czynić, jeno to, co mi wasza miłość nakaże, nie chcę znać innej woli! Wasza miłość czyń ze mną, co chcesz! W męce żyję i strapieniu, ja nieszczęsny! Wasza miłość zlituj się nade mną! Bodaj mi przepaść i zginąć! To rzekłszy począł jęczeć, bo czuł ból niezmierny i nie wyznane żądze paliły go żywym płomieniem. A Basia poczytała te jego słowa za wybuch długo i boleśnie tajonej miłości dla Ewki, więc litość zdjęła ją nad junakiem i dwie łezki zabłysły w jej oczach. — Wstań, Azja! — rzekła do klęczącego Tatara. — Jam dla waćpana zawsze była życzliwa i chcę szczerze waćpanu dopomóc; waćpan z wielkiej krwi pochodzisz, a za twoje zasługi pewnie indygenatu ci nie odmówią, pan Nowowiejski da się ubłagać, bo on już innymi na waćpana patrzy oczyma, a Ewka... Tu Basia powstała z ławy, podniosła swą różową, uśmiechniętą twarzyczkę i wspiąwszy się na palce szepnęła do ucha Azji: — Ewka waćpana kocha ! Owemu zaś pomarszczyła się twarz jak gdyby wściekłością; obu rękoma chwycił się za osełedec i zapomniawszy o zdumieniu, jakie okrzyk jego mógł wywołać, powtórzył kilkakroć chrapliwym głosem: — Ałła ! Ałła ! Ałła ! Po czym wypadł z izby. Basia popatrzyła za nim przez chwilę; okrzyk nie zdziwił jej zbytnio, bo go często polscy nawet żołnierze używali, lecz widząc taką gwałtowność młodego Lipka rzekła sobie w duchu: — Ogień to prawdziwy! Szaleje za nią! Po czym pomknęła jak wicher, aby co prędzej mężowi, panu Zagłobie i Ewce zdać sprawę. Wołodyjowskiego zastała w kancelarii, zajętego regestrami chorągwi stojących w chreptiowskiej fortalicj;. Siedział i pisał, lecz ona przypadłszy do niego zawołała: — Wiesz! mówiłam z nim! Do nóg mi upadł! Szaleje za nią! Mały rycerz położył pióro i począł patrzeć na żonę. Tak była ożywiona i ładna, że oczy poczęły mu błyszczeć i śmiać się do niej, następnie wyciągnęły się ku niej ręce, ona zaś broniąc się trochę, powtórzyła raz jeszcze : — Azja szaleje za Ewką! — Jak ja za tobą! — odrzekł mały rycerz obejmując ją mocniej. Tego samego dnia i pan Zagłoba, i Ewka Nowowiejska wiedzieli jak najdokładniej o całej rozmowie z Azją. Panieńskie serce oddało się teraz zupełnie słodkiemu uczuciu i biło jak młotem na myśl o pierwszym spotkaniu, a jeszcze bardziej na myśl o tym, co będzie, gdy z czasem zdarzy się jakoweś sam na sam? I widziała już smagławą twarz Azji u swoich kolan, i czuła już jego pocałunki na swoich rękach i ową omdlałość, w czasie której głowa panieńska pochyla się na ukochane ramię, a usta szepcą: — I ja kocham ! Tymczasem ze wzruszenia i niepokoju całowała sama gwałtownie ręce Başine i co chwila spoglądała ku drzwiom, czy nie ujrzy w nich mrocznej, lecz pięknej postaci Tuhaj-bejowicza. Azja jednak nie pokazywał się w fortalicji, bo przybył do niego Halim, dawny sługa rodzicielski, a obecnie sam znaczny murza u Dobrudżan. Halim przybył teraz zupełnie otwarcie, gdyż wiedziano już w Chreptiowie, że jest pośrednikiem między Azją a owymi rotmistrzami Lipków i Czeremisów, którzy przyjęli sułtańską służbę. Obaj zamknęli się zaraz z Azją w kwaterze, gdzie Halim, wybiwszy winne Tuhaj-bejowemu synowi pokłony, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i z pochyloną głową czekał na zapytania. — Listy jakowe masz? — pytał go Azja. — Nie mam żadnych, effendi. Kazali mi słowami wszystko powiedzieć! — Nuże, mów! — Wojna pewna. Z wiosną wszyscy mamy iść pod Adrianopol Siana i jęczmienie kazali już tam Bułgarom zwozić. — A chan gdzie będzie? — Chan przez Dzikie Pola pójdzie wprost na Ukrainę do Dorosza. — Coś w koszach słyszał? — Cieszą się na wojnę i do wiosny wzdychają, bo teraz bieda w koszach, choć zimy dopiero początek. — Zali wielka bieda? — Koni siła padło. W Białogrodzie już się niektórzy w niewolę sami zaprzedają, aby jeno wyżyć do wiosny. Koni siła padło, effendi, bo jesienią było skąpo traw w stepach... Słońce wypaliło... — A o Tuhaj-bejowym synu słyszeli? — Ileś pozwolił mówić, tylem mówił. Rozeszła się wieść od Lipków i Czeremisów, ale nikt prawdy dobrze nie wie. Mówią także i o tym, że im Rzeczpospolita wolę i ziemię chce dać i na służbę pod Tuhaj-bejowiczem wezwać. Na samą wieść wszystkie co uboższe ałusy się wzburzyły. Chcą, effendi, chcą ! jeno im inni tłumaczą, że to wszystko nieprawda, że w Rzeczypospolitej wojska na nich wyślą, a Tuhaj-bejowicza nie masz wcale. Byli od nas kupcy z Krymu, mówili, że tam także jedni powiadają: „Jest Tuhaj-bejowicz", i burzą się; drudzy mówią: „Nie ma", i onych wstrzymują. Ale gdyby się rozniosło, że wasza miłość na wolę, ziemię i służbę wzywa, mrowie by się ruszyło... Niech mi jeno będzie wolno mówić... Twarz Azji pojaśniała z zadowolenia i począł chodzić wielkimi krokami po izbie, po czym rzekł: — Bądź pozdrowion, Halim, pod moim dachem! Siadaj i jedz! — Psem i sługą twoim jestem, effendi — odrzekł stary Tatar. Tuhaj-bejowicz zaklaskał w dłonie, na który znak wszedł Lipek-ordynans i wysłuchawszy rozkazu, przyniósł po chwili posiłek: więc gorzałkę, wędzone mięso, chleb, nieco bakalii i kilka przygarści suszonych ziarnek od kawonów, wielce — obok ziarnek słonecznikowych — ulubionego przez wszystkich Tatarów przysmaku. — Przyjacielem, nie sługą jesteś — rzekł po wyjściu ordynansa Azja— bądź pozdrowion, bo dobre nowiny przynosisz: siadaj i jedz! Halim począł jeść i póki nie skończył, nie mówili do siebie nic, ale posilił się prędko i jął wodzić oczyma za Azją, czekając, aż ten przemówi. — Już tu wiedzą, ktom jest — rzekł wreszcie Tuhaj-bejowicz. — I co, effendi? — I nic. Jeszcze mnie lepiej szanują. Jakby do roboty przyszło, i tak musiałbym powiedzieć. Zwłóczyłem tylko, bom czekał na wieści od ord i chciałem, żeby hetman pierwszy wiedział, ale przyjechał Nowowiejski i ten mnie poznał. — Młody? — pytał z przestrachem Halim. — Stary, nie młody. Ałła mi tu ich wszystkich zesłał, bo i dziewka jest. Bogdaj w nich zły duch wstąpił. Niech jeno hetmanem zostanę; poigram z nimi. Dziewkę mi tu swatają, dobrze! W haremie i niewolnice potrzebne! — Stary swata ? — Nie!... Ona!... Ona myśli, że ja nie ją, ale tamtą miłuję! — Effendi! — rzekł oddając pokłon Halim — jam rab twego domu i nie mam prawa mówić w obliczności twojej; ale jam cię między Lipkami poznał, jam pod Bracławiem powiedział ci, ktoś jest, i od tej pory służę ci wiernie; jam innym powiedział, że cię za pana mają uważać, ale chociaż oni cię miłują, nikt cię nie miłuje tak jak ja; zali mi wolno mówić? — Mów. — Ty się małego rycerza strzeż. Straszny on, sławny w Krymie i na Dobrudży. — A ty, Halim, słyszał o Chmielnickim? — Słyszałem i służyłem u Tuhaj-beja, który z Chmielnickim wojną na Lachów chodził, zamki burzył, dobro brał... — A wiesz ty, że Chmielnicki Czaplińską Czaplińskiemu wziął i sam ją pojął, i dzieci z nią miał? Cóż? Była wojna i wszystkie wojska hetmańskie a królewskie, a Rzeczypospolitej nie wydarły mu jej. On pobił i hetmanów, i króla, i Rzeczpospolitą, bo mu ojciec mój pomógł, a oprócz tego on był hetman kozacki. A ja będę kto? — hetman tatarski. Ziemi muszą mi dać bogato i gród jakowyś na stolicę, wkoło zaś grodu ałusy staną na ziemi, na bogatej, a w ałusach dobrzy ordyńcy z szablami — mnogo łuków i mnogo szabel ! A jak ja ją naówczas porwę do grodu mego i za żonę ją, krasawicę, pojmę, i hetmanową uczynię, to przy kim będzie siła? Przy mnie! Kto się o nią upomni? mały rycerz!... Jeśli będzie żyw... Choćby za się był żyw i jako wilk wył, i samemu królowi ze skargą bił czołem, zali ty myślisz, że oni wojnę ze mną o jedną jasną kosę rozpoczną? Mieli już taką wojnę i pół Rzeczypospolitej ogniem spłonęło. Kto mi zdzierży? hetman? To ja się z Kozaki połączę, z Doroszem pobratymstwo zawrę, a ziemię sułtanowi oddam. Ja drugi Chmielnicki, ja lepszy niż Chmielnicki, we mnie lew mieszka! Niech mi ją dadzą wziąść, to będę im służył, Kozaków bił, chana bił i sułtana bił, a nie, to cały Lechistan kopytami stratuję, hetmanów w łyka wezmę, wojska rozniosę, grody jak płomień popalę, ludzi wytracę, ja Tuhaj-beja syn, ja, lew!.. Tu oczy Azji zapłonęły czerwonym światłem, białe kły poczęły mu błyskać jak ongi Tuhaj-bejowi, rękę podniósł w górę i potrząsał groźnie dłonią w stronę północy, i wielki był, i straszliwy, i piękny, tak że Halim jął co prędzej bić mu pokłony i powtarzać cichym głosem: — Allach kerim! Allach kerim! Przez długi czas trwało milczenie; Tuhaj-bejowicz uspokajał się z wolna, wreszcie rzekł: — Bogusz tu przyjeżdżał. Temu odkryłem moją moc i radę, aby na Ukrainie obok kozackiego narodu był naród tatarski, a obok kozackiego hetmana— hetman tatarski. — Ów zaś zgodził się? — Ów zaś za głowę się brał i czołem mi prawie bił, a na drugi dzień do hetmana ze szczęsną nowiną poskoczył. — Effendi! — rzekł nieśmiało Halim — a jeśli Wielki Lew się nie zgodzi? — Sobieski? — Tak jest. Czerwone światło poczęło znów błyskać w oczach Azji, ale trwało to tylko przez jedno mgnienie oka. Twarz jego uspokoiła się natychmiast, za czym siadł na ławie i wsparłszy głowę na łokciach, zamyślił się głęboko. — Rozważałem w rozumie swoim — rzekł wreszcie — co wielki hetman może powiedzieć, gdy mu Bogusz szczęsną nowinę oznajmi. Hetman mądry i zgodzi się. Hetman wie, że z sułtanem będzie na wiosnę wojna, na którą nie ma tu w Rzeczypospolitej ani pieniędzy, ani ludzi, a gdy i Doroszeńko z Kozaki po sułtańskiej stronie stoi, ostatnia zagłada może przyjść na cały Lechistan, tym bardziej że ni król, ni stany w wojnę nie wierzą i ku gotowości się nie kwapią. Ja tu na wszystko mam pilne ucho, wiem wszystko i Bogusz tajemnicy przede mną nie czyni, co się na hetmańskim dworze gada. Pan Sobieski wielki mąż, on się zgodzi, bo wie, że gdy Tatarzytu na wolę i ziemię przyjdą, to i na Krymie, i na Dobrudzkich Stepach wojna domowa może się rozpocząć, potęga ord zesłabnie i sam sułtan najpierwej o uciszeniu onej zawieruchy musi myśleć... Tymczasem będzie miał hetman czas przygotować się lepiej; tymczasem Kozacy i Dorosz w wierności dla sułtana się zawahają. Jedyne to zbawienie dla Rzeczypospolitej, która jest tak słaba, że i powrót kilku tysięcy Lipków już dla niej siła znaczy. Hetman wie o tym, hetman mądry, hetman się zgodzi... — Korzę się przed rozumem twoim, effendi — odrzekł Halim — lecz co będzie, jeśli Allach odejmie Wielkiemu Lwu światło lub jeśli szatan tak pychą go oślepi, że twoje zamysły odrzuci? Azja przysunął swoją dziką twarz do ucha Halima i szeptać począł: — Ty teraz zostań tu, póki odpowiedź od hetmana nie przyjdzie, a i ja się wcześniej do Raszkowa nie ruszę. Jeśli tam on zamysły moje odrzuci, tedy cię do Kryczyńskiego i innych wyślę. Ty im rozkaz dasz, by się tu tamtą stroną rzeki aż pod Chreptiów posunęli i w gotowości byli, a ja tu z mymi Lipkami pierwszej lepszej nocy na komendę uderzę i sprawię im, ot co! Tu Azja przeciągnął palcem po szyi i po chwili dodał: — Kęsim ! kęsim ! kęsim ! Halim wsunął głowę w ramiona i na jego zwierzęcej twarzy zajaśniał złowrogi uśmiech. — Ałła! I Małemu Sokołowi... tak? — Tak! Jemu pierwszemu! — A potem w sułtańskie ziemie? — Tak!... Z nią!... Pan Wołodyjowski 30